Rushes
by SYuuri
Summary: The sequel of A Little High, sort of. TK. Plz read and rev.


**Rushes**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Power Rangers.**

**:: The idea came at night and I decided I wanted to give it a try. You might say this is the sequel of A Little High though it can be considered as a oneshot as well. I hope you like this.**

* * *

Tommy pillowed his head against his hands, his eyes closing and a small smile touching his lips. It had been a while since he visited the old place that held many memories from his youth. It was almost midnight and he could hear the sound of an old pop song played from far. Give him twenty more minutes and he would be there for a full two hours, reminiscing of good old days. 

The smell of the still slightly wet ground filled his nostrils. The sky was clear, carpeted by stars that twinkled delightfully. The setting was pretty romantic, and considering he didn't have to explain the grass stain on his grey shirt tomorrow, he was content.

With eyes still closed, Tommy started to sing the song that had been stuck in his head for the last three days. It usually wasn't his type of songs, but he found himself difficult to kick it out of his head. "_I'll be loving you… forever. Deep inside my heart you leave me… never..,"_

"You continue singing and you'll be charged you for public disturbance," a cheery tune said, making him smiling even wider. "Then again, that's a very bad imitation of _Damage_. A total disgrace,"

"I didn't know I had an audience," Tommy replied, looking up at the moon hiding behind the clouds.

"I wasn't expecting someone in here at this time either," she returned.

"I don't mind having a company. So… what are you doing here?"

"I have almost 100 channels at home and they all suck. Nothing as interesting as your singing performance. I was getting antsy so I decided to take a stroll in the park. I used to go here all the time,"

"We have something in common, then," Tommy said and began to hum. "Work was crazy. Teaching those rascals sometimes takes a lot of energy,"

"You're talking to someone who has to spend nine hours sitting in a room with only a computer and a file cabinet in it," She did sound bored to him. After a soft sigh, she questioned, "You're a teacher? You don't fit my imagination of how a teacher should be," The woman said half teasingly. "What do you teach? P.E?"

"It's science actually,"

"I see, the man in a white coat. Care to elaborate? I always wanted to know what it's like to teach about all thing dinosaurs. Jurassic Park's my favorite movie,"

"You know a girl shouldn't be out here alone. Things have changed right now," Tommy said and felt her gaze on him.

"I'm not alone," She replied shortly.

"You don't have a hot date? It's Saturday night,"

"My hot date's at home, sleeping peacefully in my mighty comfortable bed. He's tired," There's a pause for a minute before she chuckled. "How about you? A guy as sexy as you must have someone. I even believe you have your own fanclub in your school. Children nowadays are lots more creative than we were back then,"

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you," Tommy smiled, inhaling the balmy air of California. He still had his eyes close but he could sense her coming closer.

"They said if you counted the stars right one minute before midnight, your wish would be granted. It's your department, is it scientifically possible?" He couldn't hear the sarcasm in her voice but plenty convinced she was laughing mutely at him.

"It sounds more like a fairytale for me. Something that my female students would discuss over lunch and giggle at it," He was playing with fire but he just had to say that.

"God, you're such a jerk. No wonder you have no date," She retorted back, her voice lack of real feelings.

Tommy opened his eyes. Playing time was over. "What are you doing here, Kim?"

Kimberly Hart laughing and walked closer, her hands moving to tighten the jacket around her. "Spoiled sports. Adam told me I'd find you here," There's a small celebration in Aisha's house and almost all the old rangers were there.

"I'm sorry I didn't call like I promised," Tommy apologized, moving his legs from side to side. "I realized we needed to have that talk,"

"There're many things to talk about," Kim agreed and pulled her hands from behind her back. She grinned down at him, her eyes shining even in the dark. "Why don't I tell you some of those?"

"Why don't you start with your hot date?" He glanced up at her, his eyes following her every move. "Was that why you coming late to the party?"

"If what you meant by my hot date was Lincoln, _my cat_," She added with emphasize. "You're right. He caught a flu and I had to take him over to my neighbour,"

"You always loved cat," Tommy said, recalling their high school moments.

"So did you," Kim said, mentioning no name. She gave him a smirk that he returned. "Okay, first…," Kim dropped something to his face and he swiftly caught it. A red rose petal. "Flowers are okay but I suggest you not to send them to me," He didn't even try to mask his astonishment. Grinning, she went on, "I know I used to love them, but not anymore. I think flowers are… cliché? Besides, they'll end up wilting. I want something more everlasting,"

He halted his tongue from saying anything other than, "Go on,"

She dropped another petal that landed square on his nose. "I hate waiting. I always did and that hasn't changed. So you better not come late to our dates. But you're a teacher now, I guess it's off discussion now,"

"And then?"

"I'm 27, Tommy. I won't get any younger. Same with you," Kim said and her hand released another petal. "When you propose… I don't want you to get down on one knee like it always happens in the Hollywood movies. You must think something different…Anything but dropping on you knees and making me cry,"

Tommy was grinning like a chesire cat now; he couldn't help it. "Sure,"

Wearing a proud smile, Kimberly slowly sat at the grass beside Tommy, supporting her weight on her elbows. Their eyes met then locked. "Before I forget, I want our first kid to be a girl. That way, she can take care of her baby brother,"

Her lips hovered inches above his. She closed his eyes and erased the distance between them…

--

Yawning, Kim walked out of Aisha's guestroom. Kat and Tanya were still sleeping with no sign of waking up anytime soon. Her eyes were barely open when someone whistled at her. Too sleepy to care, Kim gave her middle finger to whoever that was.

"What time did you get in last night?" Jason asked from his place at the living room.

"Why do you care?"

"I couldn't reach Tommy, so I'd better ask you," He answered sincerely.

Kim smiled secretively. "You know Tommy. He'll sleep until the last second. And to answer your question, yes, we had fun last night,"

"Yeah, I can see that. It's written all over your face," Jason made a face. He looked at Zack who was still snoring on the spot next to him, his hands hugging the cushion to his chest tightly. "We didn't even hear you coming last night. I thought you spent the night in his house,"

"Reefside is a long long way from Angel Grove, Jase," Kim said and moved to sit at the coffee table. Another smile thrown his way and she knew she had hit the right place. Jason was curious.

_They hadn't kissed for a while, for years in fact. Kim had nearly forgotten what it felt to be kissed by Tommy. Right before their lips touched, Kim lifted her hand and put the last rose petal on his lips that curled into a pout almost immediately. The original pink ranger broke into laughter; she buried her head into his chest._

"_Oh, Tommy," Kim said, trying to catch her breath. "You didn't really think I would kiss you, did you?" _

"_Kim," He caught her chin and gazed into her brown eyes._

"_Yes?"_

"_Is this supposed to be funny?" The former green, white, red and black ranger asked politely. _

"_You're supposed to be laughing," Kim said back. "Which you are, thank you," She looked at his annoyed face and felt the guilt kicking in. "I'm sorry. You looked kinda miserable all night. Did the prospect of seeing me again affect you that much?"_

"_So confident, aren't you," He said. _

"_Always," _

"_So you came here, subtly telling me you wanted to marry me and have a daughter and son with me?" Tommy asked, his fingertips grazing her cheek lightly. "Was that your brilliant idea to cheer me up?"_

"_It seemed to be working," Kim arched her eyebrows. "Did it not?"_

"_Do you really spend nine hours a day in your gymnastics center?"_

"_Nah,"_

_Tommy caught her off guard when he suddenly yanked her arm and pressed a lingering kiss on her lips. She nearly forgot to breathe. Before she coud react, he pulled back. His breath smelled faintly of the Heineken he had earlier and it intoxicated her. She composed herself fast and narrowed her eyes, trying not to think about the kiss. "What was that?"_

"_You're my future wife, you'll bear my kids… Kissing you is the most innocent thing that I can do to you," _

_Rolling her eyes, Kim lifted herself up and offered her hand. "How about we have that talk we desperately need tomorrow?" Tommy received her help, letting her to pull him up. "What'd you say?"_

"_Why not?" _

"_Five o'clock. My place." Kim stated. "If it's okay with you, that is," _

"_It's perfect," Tommy nodded. "I'll be there," _

"_And whatever happens, happens?" _

"_Whatever happens, happens," Tommy lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, making Kim's knees buckle. _

"So? Care to share?" Jason pushed on. "Did you do it in the back of his car or yours?"

"What do you think?" Kim challenged the man who she always considered as her big brother. Jason gave her a skeptical look. "Do you mind if I take the shower first? Gotta run," Kim smiled brightly and left the room.

"_I'd better go," Kim breathed. Only God knows what she would do if she stayed for another minute. _

"_See you tomorrow, Kim," _

"_I'll be waiting,"_

* * *

**:: Not actually a conclusion, but well, you get the idea. Lol. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. No flame though. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri**


End file.
